The proliferation of mobile computing devices has increased the potential to place knowledge and functionality at the fingertips of users. As a result, the mobile application industry continues to grow at a rapid pace. One industry that has seen an increase in the use of mobile technology is the insurance industry. Applications designed to operate at mobile computing devices, e.g., mobile cellular telephones and smartphones, have streamlined some of the interactions between insurance providers and insurance customers. Such applications enable insurance customers to carry out various insurance-related activities at their mobile computing devices.
With respect to these mobile applications, there remains room for improvement. Due to the broad number of insurance topics and activities associated with purchasing, maintaining, and utilizing insurance, customers—in particular new or inexperienced insurance customers—may find the subject of insurance to be relatively complex. Additionally, the size of the displays at mobile computing devices may limit or constrain the design of user interfaces for insurance applications. Therefore, given the large amount of potential insurance-related activities and insurance-related topics, there exists a need for improved approaches to presenting this functionality and information at an insurance application on a mobile computing device.